Little Pink Bushy Brows Part 2
by Hidimaru
Summary: The Lee twins head off to the Ninja Academy!


Sakura and Lee sat exhausted staring at the two tiny girls looking out the window. Each wore a pink jumpsuit with bright green legwarmers. Their cotton candy pink hair had been tucked neatly beneath their fuzzy pink headbands. The two quickly ran to the door to meet their Sensai. _"GRANDDAD GAI!…GRANDDAD GIA!"_ Could be heard over and over as the excitement from the two little girls grew when he entered the room. Gai quickly picked them both up as they jumped into his open arms.

"_Now I thought we went over this?"_ Gai laughed and tickled the two adorable twins. Their big round eyes sparkled with happiness and love for Gai. _"I am your Sensai now. So you must call me Gai Sensai."_

"_GRANDDAD GAI!...GRANDDAD GAI!"_ The two exuberant girls shouted over and over. They loved Gai very much and being a sensei to them made no difference. He would always be Granddad Gai in their eyes.

"_I am sorry Gai Sensai!"_ Lee stood trying to pry the unwilling little girls from Gai's arms_. "Excuse their manners."_ Lee failed at retrieving his blissful daughters.

"_GRANDDAD GAI! We are going to be the best ninjas ever!"_ The pink haired duo yelled unison. _"200 PUSH-UPS THEN 200 SQUATS!"_ They quickly began showing off in front of their sensei. Sakura just sat back in her chair rolling her eyes at her over eager daughters doing push ups on the floor.

"_I see that they are eager to begin they're training, Lee."_ Gai stood proud watching the twins perform their exercises with ease. _"Sakura you look as if you could use a break." _

"_Just keep them together Gai…and don't lose them."_ Sakura laughed knowing that Gai was the most attentive man she knew other than her husband. _"I will be looking forward to hearing of your day, my two lovelies." _Sakura kneeled down on the floor. _"Come, give me a hug and a kiss."_ The two girls ran over to their mother's arms giving out hugs and kisses. "_And you listen to Granddad Gai…I mean Gai Sensei. Training to be a ninja is an honor not to be taken lightly. So when you walk out this door today you must train hard and believe in yourselves. Do you understand?"_ The two girls giggled and nodded their heads_. "Alright now, I will see you tonight."_ The two girls ran to the door waiting on Gai and Rock Lee to join them. Sakura sat comfortably back into her chair ready a nap.

"_My lovely wife, Sakura, today is wonderful day. Today Sak Lee and Cherry Lee become ninja academy students. Today our dreams come true."_ Lee bent down onto one knee speaking intently to Sakura.

"_Yes, Lee I realize this."_ Sakura spoke softly as she dozed off to sleep. Lee gently kissed the love of his life on the forehead and rushed to join his daughters and Gai outside.

"_Off to become ninjas my two twin blossoms!"_ Lee called out as Sak Lee jumped on his back. Cherry was already propped up on Gai yelling 'giddie up Granddad'. The group eagerly trotted towards the ninja academy for their first day of school.

Iruka Umino stood at the front of the classroom in complete shock at the vision before him_. "This can't be."_ He stuttered softly. _"There seems to be… two of them." _He stared at the pink jumpsuits darting from student to student politely introducing themselves.

"_Hello. I am Cherry Lee,"_ followed by another tiny voice. _"And I am Sak Lee. What is your name?" _Their voices pierced the roomover and over again. Iruku stood entranced by the little girls as Gai and Lee gallantly approached him.

"_Iruka Sensei," _Lee spoke in concern, _"are you alright?" _Gai and Lee looked closely at the academy instructor.

When suddenly climbing up the entranced Iruka's leg came two over zealous eight year olds. _"HI…HI!"_ They spoke loudly in unison. _"I AM SAK LEE AND I AM CHERRY LEE." _They stood proudly in front of the sensei striking a sudden unexpected pose_. "AND WE ARE… TEAM LEE!"_ And with a full smile of gleaming baby teeth the two girls presented Iruka with a proud thumbs-up. Iruka was speechless. He stood in complete disbelief as he stared at two perfect clones of Might Gai and Rock Lee. Iruka could barely bring himself to speak without laughing. _"Well, I am glad the see such eagerness." _He looked over at Gai changing the tone of his voice quickly._ "I was unaware that there was TWO of them Gai."_ Iruka glared at him as Gai smiled from ear to ear. _"It seems that you left that little detail out."_ Iruka still in disbelief reluctantly motioned for the two girls to take their seats. Sak Lee and Cherry Lee quickly walked hand-in-hand to the available chairs near the center of the class as Gai and Lee followed closely behind.

Iruka turned and began writing his name on the chalkboard. He quickly cleared his thoughts as he began to address his new class. _"As academy students you will be taught the basic skills to become a ninja as well as,"_ The sensei turned calmly to face his class, _"the basic …__**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH."**_ Iruka fell back quickly into his chair. His eyes in a blank stare. There in the middle of the group of eight year olds sat Gai and Lee on each side of Sak Lee and Cherry_. "This isn't happening to me…This is a nightmare…"_ Iruka whispered to himself as he stared at the oversized Gai and Lee each setting behind a tiny desk. _"Somebody wake me…Tell me they aren't staying the whole year."_

"_Iruka Sensei?"_ Rock Lee spoke from his tiny little chair. _"Are you feeling ok?"_


End file.
